The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method of the same, and can be suitably used for a semiconductor device that includes a fin field effect transistor having a fin-shaped semiconductor portion, for example, and a manufacturing method of the same.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-41354 describes a memory cell in a non-volatile semiconductor memory device having a split-gate structure, which has a memory gate formed on a convex substrate and uses a side surface of the memory gate as a channel.
A fin field effect transistor (FINFET) has a structure in which a fin-shaped semiconductor portion is formed and a gate electrode is formed to cross over this fin-shaped semiconductor portion, so that an effective channel width can be made larger and a high current driving capability can be obtained even in a scaled layout. However, in a case of using an ONO (Oxide Nitride Oxide) film as a charge storage film, there is a concern of concentration of an electric field onto a tip portion of the fin-shaped semiconductor portion. This concentration of the electric field may deteriorate reliability of the ONO film.
Other problems and novel features will be apparent from the description of this specification and the accompanying drawings.